My Love, My Light
by Karen Kasai
Summary: YAOI Kurama inturupts Hiei and Mukuro's wedding to tell Hiei that he can't marry her because he was in love with him. HieiXKurama No lemon. Sequel will have lemons. Heavy on swear words. Possible slight OOCness. COMPLETE!
1. The Beggining

Ok! This is my first ever yaoi and my choice for my first posted fanfic. There is no lemons in this story but there will be mention of that particular adult activity later on. If this is a good story, there will be a sequel that will have lemons in it. Anyway this is a really short chapter but I have chapter two ready to post. Enjoy Kurama's sadness...

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing..yadda yadda you know the drill.

Onward!

I sat on my apartment's bathroom floor, my knees tucked close to my chest, my face hidden in my arms. The phone began to ring again; it was ringing off the hook. No doubt they were wondering where I was on a day like this. I looked up briefly, but then looked back at my feet. i could see no particular detail in anything. All I could; the basic shape of my arms on my knees, my legs, and from there it was a blur of white, black, and red. The black and white was from my tuxedo and the bathroom floor. The red from the single red rose in my breast pocket and my lengthy hair in my eyes. As for the blur effect? I was crying. I was in the calmer portion of my weeping and sobbing of my mournful spell. I was hiding in my bathroom not answering the phone for a reason. I was sad, to say the least. I felt lonely, abandoned.

I stuffed my face in my arms again as the answering machine took the call. "Hi, Shuichi Minamino here. I'm not around to take your call right now, but if you leave a message with a number attached to it, I promise to call you back! BEEP!" Yusuke's voice sounded on the other end. "Kurama? Where the hell are you! You need to get a cell phone man! Never mind! Why aren't you HERE? Of all days to skip or be late, why did you choose today?" He then sighed. "Please, PLEASE tell me your not hurt or in the hospital or something? Please come as soon as you can. Hiei's really torn up about this." The line cut off. I cried harder then ever. "No...This isn't right!" I cried. It was my horrible attempt at comforting myself. "He doesn't love her! I know he doesn't; even if he says he does! It's just so she can sit on her throne and call him her king like she always wanted..." I mumbled, breaking into more tears. Hopefully they really did think I was in a car accident or something.

None of you know what I'm talking about, do you. Well, I suppose it would help if I backed up a little huh. A story's only worth hearing if you can get the whole thing, right? Yeah...My pain started about a month ago when the man of my dreams popped in for a visit...

OoOoO

Ok. That's that. Anyone want to beta read? I hope for let's see...5 reviews. When I get that, I'll post chapter two, which is done and typed. Want to see more? Then please, PLEASE review. It'd make me very very happy.


	2. Your What?

Last chapter was too short to ignore. So I'll update anyway. So, 5 reviews after this chapter and then I'll update.

Clad in black like he usually is, my best friend, my secret crush, knocked on my apartment door. i was always so happy to see him. I opened the door and let him inside away from the chilly night air. "Hiei! It's so good to see you!" I said, fighting everything within me to hold the urge to hug him. "Hn." He said depressingly and politely took off his shoes. it wasn't a normal "hn" though. It had a quickness to it that wasn't normally present with his boring word. He sat on my couch and looked at me in the eye. "What what brings you here so late my friend?" I asked, avoiding looking back into his crimson orbs for fear I'd get lost and forgotten. To do so, I opened my fridge and grabbed some canned brisk tea. It was the only canned beverage that Hiei liked and was pretty well the only kink I carried for his sake. "I have...a question to ask. A favor more so." He asked hesitantly. "Oh?" I urged as i took a seat next to him, handing him the can; then opening my own. "what be it?" I asked, setting my tea on a coaster. He did the same after taking a long grateful sip. The then sighed.

"will You...Kurama..." He hesitated. I looked on, anxious to know. He looked like he didn't want to ask, but he made himself anyway. "Will you..be...my best man?" If I was mechanical, my jaw would now be in my lap. "Your...your...what?" I asked, trying to hide my fear. "My best man." he repeated, biting his lower lip.

It just happened. My biggest fear in all existence. I had to be sure. "You mean...You're..." I started but my voice gave out. "I'm getting married...Next month. Could you...?" He verified. Yep. My biggest fear. The man of my dreams, getting married to someone that's not me. What's more...He wanted me to be a major part of the ceremony and watch; no, HELP the love of my life get married to...! Who? Who is he...? "Who, Hiei?" He looked at me. "Mukuro." He said flatly. The manipulative bitch! Why I..! Err!

"Do...do you love her, Hiei?" He looked away, as if uncertain, but reluctantly replied. "I...guess." He said. I inwardly died. His voice had taken on a depressed sound. That was sadly my only glimmer of hope. I don't formally find joy in that tone. "Hiei, you guess? Or you...do?" I asked. He closed his eyes. "I'm not exactly...hnn." He abandoned the idea. "I guess I'm..." he added for an afterthought. I reassured him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Well...she needs help with rule in Makai...and..." It's like he was just now putting together the pros. Maybe I would just have to hint to him the cons.

"And?" I asked. "And I...want to help her in any way I can...She's done so much for me. She wants me to be king..." He said as if finished. "So you're marrying her so she'll be happy?" I provoked. "...Yes." He said.

My Yoko half smirked mischievously. "Hiei... You shouldn't---" "I know what you're going to say. But...This is the way that I want it. I'm finally giving back to her, and besides. This way I'll be of some good to Makai too. I can be happy with her so please. Don't judge me...support me. Please." He said standing. "What do you say? And at the very least...could you at least come?" He asked, handing me an invitation. What was I supposed to say? No Hiei, I don't want to go to your stupid wedding!...? No...I couldn't say that..."Sure thing. I'd be honored..." I said, accepting the invitation. "...to be your best man, my friend." Pain swelled up inside me.

He smiled in relief. He walked back to his shoes, throwing his empty tea can in the trash on the way. "Good, I'm glad to hear that. I'm sorry to leave so quickly, but I have more invitations to hand out." He said. This is the first time I was glad to see his hand on the door knob in a leaving gesture. "...Ok..." I said. That's all I could.

He opened the door and paused. He looked at me. "Kurama?" I looked back, tears unnoticably forming in my eyes. "Thank you. For everything you've done for me. Some day, I hope to find a way to repay you as well." He said as a last note. I fake smiled and nodded. "Anything for you, Hiei." I said, not lying at all. He smiled again and was gone withing the next instant.

A tear slid down my cheek, but I wasn't crying. The first thing I did was walk to the kitchen and take a blade in my hand. It was like I was watching a movie; my body was moving with out me conscincously telling it to. I could only watch as my right hand slid the stainless steel blade across the soft pale flesh of my left wrist.

One...two...three...four cuts I made before I realized I was committing a sin. I practically threw the knife into the sink and ran to my bathroom to stop the bleeding. When it had stopped, I put home grown ointment on it and bandaged it. Kami...what do I do? I looked at my now bandaged left forearm. Both of my arms shook as I pondered how I would cope now that the one I planned on courting is already being courted. I tried desperately to calm down. The best I managed was making myself believe he was happy with her and that he'd be better off this way with a woman.

The 'woman' thought was my undoing. I began thinking hysterically. "What was I thinking? What gave me the right to think that just because I love him he automatically loved me?" I sobbed. "What...exactly gave me...the right...to accuse Hiei of being homosexual, just because I was so? " I cried. Now, more than ever, I hated myself. I could never hate Hiei. It wasn't his fault that his so called 'best friend' just so happened to have the former life of a horny nympho Yoko that just so happened to like to play with both genders. Add that desire to a human's emotions, and you get a lovesick...puppy, for lack of a better word. Yeah...some best friend I was...

I breathed as evenly as I could manage. "It was just a crush. JUST a crush. On Hiei...Yeah...and now it's over..." Yeah right. No wonder they call it 'crush' eh?

I wiped my eyes and shakily stood and put my supplies in their spot and made my way back out to shut the apartment down for the night. I finished my tea and went to bed. Will I ever tell Hiei my true feelings? No. Most likely not. He'll remain in the dark on that one. Forever.

OoOoO

That was a little longer, no? I suppose you could fuse them and call it chapter one huh. lol. Please, PLEASE review. I also need to know the name of Mukuro's first 'right hand man' the one before Hiei if y'all can help me with that. Is is Kiren?...Me no know...Anyway. Please review. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get a reasonable amount of reviews. Please and Thank you!

Karen Kasai


	3. The Bachelor Party

Ok guys and gals! Here ya go, like I promised. Chapter 3! Ta da! Ok, I know I was supposed to post it LAST weekend, but I couldn't because the site was on down time which ultimately threw me off...That Tuseday school started and my boss is working me to the bone at the same time so I have to use all my free time for damn homework. It sucks I know, but alas it is my life outside of my happy place. So I will update as much as I can. Please be patient with me, and we'll get through this ok? Those of you who notice the horrible grammer. The reason for it is that 1.) Grammer has never been my strong suit and 2.) I only have "WordPad" for word processing on my computer. (You know, the one you start out with on a new computer?) doesn't take my kind of documents well, so some of the letters get lost between here and there. So yeah. Not ALL of it is my fault. Plus, I can get typing so fast that I don't realize the typos and miss it on my revision... So yeah. Sorry about that too. I will gladly take any advise so go ahead and speak up. I also desperatly need a beta reader. To my reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. I thought this story was going to fail miserably...Thanks for the hope! I thank you all! And thank you for telling me who Kirin/Kiren is. (I think I'll spell it Kiren...) Those who don't review but read...well...atleast your reading. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed...atleast to just tell me that it's going well...

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

And now! On with the story!

OoOoOoOoO

After that night, I cried everyday. Near the end, I got to where I was only crying at night before I went to sleep. But there was still the matter of...wedding rehearsals and meetings, some unexpected, with Hiei about the wedding day. It sometimes was very difficult to hide my tears from him. He often wondered why my eyes were red and puffy. I lied and told him I had allergies and then went to the bathroom and pretended to use eye drops. It killed me to talk to him about the wedding. But alas, there was nothing I could do to stop it. So I did my absolute best to give him ideas and help him plan the best possible wedding. I was certainly not having fun, so everyday seemed to be a couple hours longer then they needed to be.

But, despite how long it took, it was the night of the bachelor party. All the guys were there, even Jin and Touya. There were a few guys that I didn't know, but figured Hiei knew them through Mukuro. It was somewhat amusing to see so many respectable men trying so hard to get Hiei to drink. But even more amusing was his indirect method of refusing to damage his body with the vile liquid. He'd always distract them and go talk with someone else. If I could ignore the fact of what we were celebrating, I would have enjoyed laughing and talking with my friends and might have joined them in harassing Yusuke for his constant failure to get Hiei drunk.

But I couldn't get it out of my head. I was depressed, and I'm sure it would have shown so I had to do my best to think about anything but Hiei. My two minutes of peace, however, was disturbed when I felt a light tug on the back of my shirt. "Kurama! Please! INTERVENE!" I turned around to see a frantic little fire demon. "Wha, whats going on?" I asked, looking around. "Yu--Yu--YUSUKE! He's..." He covered his mouth so cutely as he horridly watched Yusuke pick up his cell phone with an evil grin. "He's threatening to call a hooker if I don't drink!" he cried and slumped to the ground. "If Mukuro finds out that there was a hooker at my bachelor party...She'll castrate me for sure and throw me out!" he said, burying his face into the back of my knee, clutching my pant legs.

Castrate my Hiei? Oh no. That just wouldn't do. I have plans for those. "Yusuke come on. Do you really want Hiei to get his balls chopped off?" I asked, sincere as I could. I couldn't help the inkling of arousal that I felt. Here Hiei was, clinging to my legs on the floor begging me to defend his testes. I've longed to see them on my better nights, after all.

"Maybe I do. But he wont if he takes one little drink." Yusuke replied, swirling a bubbly cocktail in his hand. I looked back at Hiei. He looked cutely up at me, pouty lipped. I smiled and pat his heat in a trivial manner. "Hiei, Hiei, Hiei...Really. What do you want me to do? You'll have to decide for yourself what you would prefer. Getting castrated or bubbles in your belly? Either way, it's up to you." He stared on. "Of coarse I want to keep my you-know-whats! What good are they if I don't have them?" An awkward silence filled the room. "But...I don't want to drink either...I don't want a hangover on my wedding day..." he said, burying his face in my knee again. I did my duty glaring at the people that were giving him odd looks. Then I crouched down to his level and whispered to him. "You'll have to take his phone away then, won't you." I said with a grin. His eyes lit up and in an instant, Hiei had Yusuke's cell phone, and anyone else's that Yusuke would have access to, in his mercy.

The night dragged on. I was hopelessly becoming more and more depressed as each minute passed. Jokes were made, games were played. Above all, you could always hear Hiei yell or gripe at someone. It was when he came and asked if I was alright that I realized I was crying. "Kurama!" He yelled, silence and worry filling the room. It took a moment to sink in. "Yes?" I asked, looking at him from the couch. "Are you alright?" he asked, sitting next to me. "Huh? Why do you ask?" I asked. "You're..." He wiped a tear off my cheek with his sleeve. "...Crying..." "I'm WHAT?" I shouted and stood up. Damn...another excuse to make. "Dammit...I guess my allergies came back to haunt me...I'll be right back." I said and ran to the bathroom. I almost felt his disbelief.

I was worried about him, to say the least. I'd just watched him run into the bathroom. He told me it were his allergies, I don't believe him. I'd thought he'd have fun at my bachelor party. He just didn't seem interested, like he didn't want to be there. I've wanted to spend all day with him, but kept being dragged away by everyone left and right. Every time I've looked at him today he looked about ready to leave. It was my latest glance that I realized he was crying. Not like, hard or anything. His body wasn't shaking. He just sat there on the couch and stared at his feet with tears rolling down his face. It was depressing to see him that way. I hated it.

Hiei POV

It's not the first time he's used that excuse with me. I've seen him in what I know well was the aftermath of crying: Puffy red eyes and a slightly shaky voice, for I have suffered it before. But he had assured me that it was just seasonal allergies. It was the beginning of Spring, after all. But I haven't seen him sneeze or cough. One of my co-workers has allergies, and he sneezes all the time. But his voice isn't shaky, just has a plugged nose sound to it, which Kurama's did not. And Kurama was better a while after using eye drops. It didn't seem to have the same magic effect on my co-worker...I couldn't help but feel like the one that I really loved was lying to me. It hurt. I knew better. He does not have allergies, but he is upset about something and he's avoiding telling me. It's been this way for about a month, ever since I told him I was getting married.

Since then, the spark that's always dazzled me in his eyes has dissipated. His gorgeous eye color even seems to be fading to a foggy greenish grey color... His voice lost it's chirp, no more perk in his step, no more flow of his beautiful hair. Symptoms of depression. I can easily recognize that. I wanted the truth, and I will get it dammit. Whatever's torturing my kitsune will soon know the wrath of Hiei. Yes, whatever's hurting him will pay dearly. I'll make sure of that.

Kurama POV

As soon as the main door closed, I looked into the mirror and burst into quiet sobs. I just watched my reflection as I cried. "Dammit..." I sobbed, about ready to punch my reflection. I stepped up to one of the three sinks. I turned it on cold as it would go and splashed water on my face, rubbing my swollen eyes. As I reached for a towel and put it on my face, I heard the main door open and close. When I removed the towel, I seen an unhappy looking Hiei, staring at me. I forced a smile and threw the towel away. I'd almost turned the water off when he pushed me against the mirror, holding me in place by both of my shoulders. In my fantasies, he would have kissed me next. However this was not my fantasy: this was my nightmare.

He stared hard into my eyes, looking past my confused expression. He'd seen through my mask. My newest fear of him noticing my pain had come to life. "Tell me. No lies. What's wrong." He said flatly, still staring me down. I wanted to push him off, but instead weakly put my hands on his elbows. I couldn't find the strength to do the rest. "H-Hiei I don't understand..." I felt him push harder on my shoulders, making me physically uncomfortable. "I mearly have allergies..." I lied. I hate lying to him. He looked ready to slap me, but instead threw a fist full of freezing cold water at my face. I turned my face away to take the blunt of the attack. "Hiei!" I gasped. When I looked back, he moved his left hand beside my head on the mirror and punched the mirror on the other side of my head, shattering fragile glass and cutting his knuckles badly, screaming "Bullshit!" as he did so. I stared in horror as the blood dribbled down the mirror. "STOP LYING TO ME!" You don't have no fucking allergies! What do you take me for! I want the truth!" He yelled, piercing me right through the heart.

I pretended to ignore his furious yell and grabbed his bleeding hand. I dunked under the running faucet of cold water. "Kurama." he said impatiently, making me look at him. I sighed and looked back at his hand. I lightly caressed it in my left hand and gently plucked the small shards of glass from his knuckles with my right. "It's nothing Hiei. Just allergies." I said and dunked his hand again, earning a slight, very slight, hiss. "Kurama..." He said taking his hand away and turning the water off.

"What's going on!" We both looked towards the bathroom entrance, seeing Yusuke looking frantically back and forth between us and the bloody mirror. "He got frustrated." I said and took Hiei's hand again and wrapped it in a paper towel. "Don't worry about it Yusuke. Please leave us, I need to discuss something with him." Hiei said trough his teeth looking angrily at me. I slouched and looked at the floor, gently releasing his hand.

Yusuke eyed us. "Are you sure?" He finally asked. Good old Yusuke. A drunk and tumbling Kazuma came to the scene. No doubt the mirror had startled him too but good naturedly he came to check on us. "Is everything alright?" He asked, looking about to fall over. Hiei glared at Yusuke and I closed my eyes. I guess he took the hint because he ushered Kazuma out the door. When the noise faded, I stepped into one of the stalls and closed the door, locking it so I didn't have to look at Hiei. I sat on the closed toilet seat and put my face in my hands. "What's bothering you, Fox?" he asked, apparently leaning on the locked door. His voice was calmer, but laced with worry. "There's nothing Hiei. I told you." I spoke. "Dammit Kurama, how long do you intend on keeping this from me?" he asked, sounding hurt. 'Forever' I sullenly thought. He then sighed.

"Kurama, you remember how you felt when I punched the mirror a moment ago?" 'Of coarse I do, I was worried...' I mentally answered to myself. "You immediately felt the need to help me so you cleaned and bandaged my cuts. Well, for the past month I've felt the need to help you too. But you won't let me bandage your wounds. You don't want to tell me what's worng, which means your uncomfortable in doing so. Which ultimately means I'm not doing a very good job. I'm failing, Kurama. As a friend, I'm a failure." He spoke, running my heart through a paper shredder. Damn his abilities to make one feel guilty. The door creaked, signaling that he moved from his position, his footsteps telling me he moved towards the wall.

"No...NO!" I practically screamed. I quickly unlocked the door and dashed out towards him, embracing him tightly, a bit awkwardly due to my height and the lack of his. None the less, he embraced me gently and held my head to his shoulder. I dropped to my knees in tears, now hugging his waist tightly and crying into his abdomen. "It's not you! It's not your fault! Hiei you're not a failure!" I sobbed."You're the best friend any decent person could ever hope to have! You're not...a failure..." I trailed off, crying harder.

He sank too, sitting strait on his knees rather then on his rear like I now was. He pulled me to his shoulder and I cried into his neck, hopelessly clutching him. This is the first time I had ever hugged Hiei. "Then please," he spoke softly as my sobs calmed slightly. "tell me what's wrong. What's tearing you apart? I don't want to stand on the sideline and watch as you drown!" He said. I sighed, but not in defeat. I pulled away a little bit and looked him in the eyes. Mine were familiarly red and puffy. My voice cracked as I spoke. "Hiei...I want to tell you. But I'm too late. I'm sorry." I stood and helped him do the same. "I know I should be here for you, but I can't. It hurts too much. I promise that I'll bee there for you tomorrow though, ok? I promise...And... thank you." I said and left. "See you tomorrow." I said sadly and exited the bathroom.

I went strait through the room and out the door, ignoring my name being called from Yusuke. As soon as I was out of sight, I sprinted home, crying all the way.

oOoOoOoO

There ya go. Chapter 3, done and done. Now. I did say that I would update as soon as I can. But I'm still putting a number on how many reviews I want to see before I do update. But I'm not going to tell you what it is. My theory is that you guys look to see how many reviews there are and if there are enough, you don't bother. Come on guys, it's not hard. Just write two letters even. Say "Hi." I really want to see how many people are bothering to read this story. You don't have to write anything else. Just Hi. That's all I ask. Of coarse you're welcome to say more then that. But that's all I need. Come on, it takes what. 5, 10 seconds? Not a whole lot guys...Anyway sorry to bore you now here at the end. I'll let you go now. THANKS FOR READING! I love you all!


	4. The Wedding part 1

Kurama's POV

So here we are again, back at the beginning. Here I sit on my bathroom floor, with my hair cascading around my body. I was already in my tux, ready to go when I decided I couldn't face Hiei, in his own tux and Mukuro in her dress. In truth, I had made it half way there, but turned back in the end. About ten minutes after the wedding would have started, Hiei called me asking where I was. The next caller was Botan, on her cell. Same question. About 30 minutes into it, Hiei called again, reminding me of the promise I made the night before. About a half an hour later is when Yusuke called, telling me they were starting without me. No doubt, Mukuro had grown impatient; no doubt I had just been officially kicked out of "Hiei's best friend" slot.

I wonder who'll be his best man? Who'll replace me? "Who cares." I sigh. I'll probably never see Hiei again. And what was the last thing I'd said to him? Something along the lines of 'I promise I'll make it to your wedding'? Although not those exact words, it was enough to sum it up; enough to slap me in the face. I'd missed my chance. That was my own fault. "...Hiei's really torn up about this..." I recall Yusuke's message saying. As hope for motivation to go, I went to my phone and replayed the messages. The third message was Hiei's second call. "Kurama? A-are you there? Are you coming? You...You promised you'd be here for me today...You...didn't say that just so you could get away from me, did you? Please...I need you here with me...please..."

I listened to Yusuke's message again. "Please come as soon as you can..." Yes, I may have been too late and missed my chance. "...Hiei's torn up..." "...You promised..." But that was my mistake. He doesn't deserve to feel torn up because of me, and I don't want him to feel that way. But...it hurts...

Flashback

Kurama felt someone's ki coming towards his apartment, which he recognized as Hiei's. He stuffed a few tissues he had used in the trash and desperately wiped his eyes, trying to make his face presentable. KNOCK KNOCK on the door. He took a deep breath and walked to it, excuse ready.

"Hiei?" he said groggily opening the door wide so he could come in. "Kur...are you alright?" he asked, worry suddenly lacing his voice and features. (He only acts this way towards Kurama.) "Huh? Oh, yeah. I've got allergies. They make my eyes water excessively. Hold on a second." Kurama disappeared into the bathroom. Hiei cocked an eyebrow at the retreating figure. Nonetheless, he removed his shoes and sat on the couch. Kurama came back, looking somewhat healthier.

"Sorry Hiei, my meds haven't kicked in just yet. They should in a few, though. So how can I help you?" he asked, sitting next to Hiei. It was the day after Hiei had asked Kurama to be his best man. "I came to give you details on the wedding and answer any questions you might have and such..." Kurama had taken this as an opportunity. Maybe he could silently convince Hiei that getting married to Mukuro was a bad idea.

"Ok, but Hiei, you have to be sure. You could be missing out on your true love, your true soul mate. Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurama asked. Hie looked away. "Kurama...It's not that I really want to marry her, but yes... I'm sure. I want more than anything to make her happy, and she wants this. So please, don't try to talk me out of it. And I do love her... I'll just have to grow on that and before you know it, you'll be saying stuff like 'Hiei I'm glad you did this for yourself. You two really are meant to be, aren't you? You're so good together!' I do love her... I'm just not completely in love, with her. But time will fix that, I'm sure." Kurama sank in his seat. He lost all courage in combating against her.

End Flashback

Kurama's POV

It was clear to me now. He wasn't in love with her, no matter what he said. He merely cared for her. He always sounded depressed when he spoke about the wedding to me. Everything else was fine. Just the wedding... Does that mean he's in love with someone else? 'Don't get our hopes up, Shuichi,' my demon half growled. 'That doesn't mean it's you he's in love with,' he pointed out. I knew damn well that Yoko loved him too. Perhaps that's why he spoke so bitterly to me. I knew what he said was true. But maybe, just maybe, I haven't missed my chance after all. And even if it's not me that Hiei loves, at least I can possibly make it to where he doesn't have to marry someone he doesn't.

So that was it. I was determined now. I won't let this wedding go on. I'll die before I'll let him waste himself on her. With a new spark in my eye and a little color in my face, I created a portal and dashed to the wedding hall. I had to stop this, for Hiei's sake. Even if he hates me for it.

Yukina's POV

I had never been to such a depressing wedding. It was fine at first... but after Kurama failed to show up it got bad. I watched Hiei pace back and forth. I went back to the ladies' dressing room to report. "Yukina? What's the news?" Botan asked me as I came through the door. She sighed and called him on her cell. An hour after we were originally supposed to start, we decided to begin without him. So now I stand here behind the beautiful bride, along with Botan, Keiko and another woman I don't really know. I watched with silent tears in my eyes as she quietly comforted our depressed groom, who was one man short of a perfect wedding.

I couldn't help but feel depressed myself. Hiei had finally come to us with good news. Such good news that I was giddy. But now, watching our poor Hiei's perfect day get ruined, I'd realized just how important Kurama was to him. It didn't feel right. The next thing I knew, the preacher was giving the 'speak now or forever hold your peace' line. It was silent for a moment. The preacher was going to begin speaking again when a loud noise was heard and the huge doors in the back of the room seemingly screamed "WAIT!" When we all looked back to see how it had done so, (...Yukina...sweet innocent Yukina...) we all realized that it was Kurama who yelled.

I looked at Hiei, who's face lit up. I felt happy again. None of us... not one of us was prepared in the least for what came next. My happiness turned into confusion in a matter of seconds.


	5. The Wedding part 2

OK. I finally got chapter 5 done. I know, I'm a little late...but one of my teacher's got sick and canceled class today, so I took the chance to update. lol. Have fun and enjoy! And thanks again for reading!

OoOoOoOoO

'I hope I'm not too late!' I thought. I was running as fast as I possibly could, but didn't put on the brakes soon enough. No worries though. The door helped me stop...making a loud noise. Well, that would stall them, right? I shook it off and this time, opened the door before rushing in. "WAIT!" I screamed as if I was too late. I had never in my life received or wanted so much undivided attention. I stood there helplessly for a moment looking at every pair of eyes in the room (with exception of my own) staring right at me. 'Ignore them!' Yoko screamed. He had become my coach and cheerleader when he realized I was really going to go through with this. 'Focus!' He growled. I did just that.

I looked Hiei in the eyes, which seemed to light up at my appearance. 'Look! He's happy to see his hero!' Yoko chirped. My eyes were still gifting the ground below me with tears here and there, which only added to their apparent confusion. They were swollen, I had trouble breathing. "Kurama!" Yusuke yelled. The preacher nodded and said "Welcome. I'm glad you could make it." and motioned for me to take my rightful place that Yusuke had kindly taken up. I regained my composure.

Hiei looked giddy inside. However, I'm sure he'll be angry with me for a while...to my dismay but if that's what it takes. "No." I refused. Hiei's expression changed from giddy to confused, as well as everyone else's. Even the people that didn't know me gave me odd looks. So I did as Yoko had told me and erased them from my sight. Hiei was the only one I could see, and that's what I wanted. I would talk to him and ignore everyone else. "I'm speaking now. I object to this marriage." It's amazing how many gasps came out of Hiei's single mouth movement. 'Baka! Block their words too! Not just their image!' Yoko growled. Oh, yeah...guests...'Listen to the man in robes. What's he saying?' I focused on the preacher, who magically appeared behind Hiei. "What is your statement and reasoning?" he asked. I looked back at Hiei, who's mouth was gaping.

"Because..." 'Tell them why! Hiei doesn't belong with this bitch! He belongs to us! Tell them why HUMAN!' Yoko encouraged. It in truth helped my esteem greatly. However, I didn't want Hiei to HATE me. I wanted to be as discrete as possible, so I blocked him out too so I wouldn't repeat his harsh words. Looks like I'm on my own."...Yessss?" the preacher prodded. "Because... he doesn't... love...her. He doesn't love her." I whispered first, but then said loudly. I knew Mukuro was more then likely in raged because she came into view. Thank Kami for Yukina, for she held the woman back. The preacher told her my right to speak, and Hiei could only stare at me with horror. "Kur...Kurama...I-I don't under...""Shh. Let me finish." I said hushing him. My tears made themselves noticeable and frequent. I took Hiei's hands in my own. His eyes widened at the contact.

I spoke softly now, to him and only him, though others could hear me. "Hiei, you want to know what's wrong with me? Why I've been crying this past month every time you seen me? Why I lied and said I had allergies?" He slowly shook his head 'yes'. He was too confused to speak, which was fine by me at this moment. I took a deep breath. "Because Hiei...I love you." I have him a moment to absorb my words. Boy it was impressing to watch all those gasps pour out of his mouth...But his in particular was silent. "You...you do?" I'm glad he didn't make me repeat myself. "Yes. And because I do, it hurt. It still does. It hurt when you asked me to be your Best man. That's why I've cried myself to sleep for the past month, that's why I was depressed yesterday at your party. That's why it took so long for me to muster up enough strength to come here today." "Kur-" "Shh. I'm not finished. Now naturally I want you to be happy no matter what. And had you truly been in love with Mukuro, I would have swallowed my pride and said nothing. But Hiei...what you told me so long ago...that you're doing this only to repay her for the kindness she's givin you. That Just won't do..."

"Hiei?" She interrupted. He looked at her with horror. "Is this...true?" I gave him a chance to answer her. "I...I..." Was all he could manage. He looked back at me, with disgust this time. More tears. I'd let go of his hands by now. I looked at the ground before dropping to my knees. I leaned fore ward and hugged him again, the way I did the night before. I just cried and let him watch me do so. I cried so hard, I think even Mukuro felt sorry for me. I doubt it though now that I think about it... Hiei lightly rested one of his hands on the top of my head and the other on my shoulder. He was still angry though, I could feel it in his aura. However this meant that he would still be my friend though, right?

I finally calmed a little. Enough to speak somewhat clearly. "Hiei," I looked up to meet his eyes. "Even if you don't love me the way I love you...I can't stand by and watch as you throw away your most precious gift to someone you don't love in that manner. Please, Hiei. Think about what YOU want for once...Now what you need to make others happy. You deserve to be happy too!" I said and hid my face in his belly again. He moved his hand to my other shoulder and embraced me. I felt a small thunk on my head that was quickly fallowed with the glass-marble-hitting-the-floor sound. I knew exactly what it meant, and Yukina's gasp clarified it.

I opened my eyes to see the tiny black tear gem roll to a stop at my knee. I looked back at Hiei, who's eyes were closed. "I'm sorry kurama. You're too late. I love Mukuro. If you can't accept that, then please, es..." he cut off and a few more tears escaped him. I hugged him tighter as he pulled me closer. He sighed. "Es...escort yourself out...of my life." He said. My heart tightened in my chest. It's like I cried myself out of tears, or I was too shocked to create them. It felt like I just died and that nobody cared. I stood slowly and made him look me in the eyes. I knew he didn't want me to leave, I could see it clearly in his own eyes. I had earned in his world the title of 'World's Greatest Friend.' But I also know that he lied to me and everyone listening when he said that he loved Mukuro. I leaned fore ward and kissed him gently on the forehead. Before I separated completely, I whispered to him.

"Then goodbye my love." I turned around and left towards the door. Many tear gems hit the floor. Some may have been Yukina's, but most were Hiei's. It hurt, badly I might add. But I kept on. "Kur...Kurama you bastard!" he yelled rather ungracefully. I paused at the door and looked back at him. "I'm dead to you Hiei." I said coldly. His eyes were overwhelmed with tears, and he fell to his hands and knees, punching the floor. " I hate you..." He said quietly. I closed my eyes and turned my back to him, leaving. "I HATE YOU!" I heard I'm scream before the doors shut.

I immediately went to the bathroom and sat in the stall furthest from the door, closest to the opposite wall, my knees against my chest so no one could see me. Tears came once again. I stuffed my face in my arms again and cried silently until I heard the main door open. I hushed myself, and thank goodness for Yoko because he thought to hide our ki.

It was Hiei, I felt it in his powerful aura. I heard him pace quickly for a few seconds in the bathroom, cursing at me angrily. The sound of his quick steps stopped and were replaced with the sound of him punching the mirror several times. I heard him punch a harder surface, probably the wall next to the mirror. And then he punched one of the stalls. (later I found out it was the only stall next to the one I was in.) He sighed, and walked to the wall directly in front of my stall. (I could see his shadow at that point) I heard the sound of sliding and the sound of slumping that told me he was sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall opposite of me. His sobs turned mournful.

I could almost see him there. The picture my mind's eye gave me was of him, curled into a trembling ball, shaking and jolting in his sobs, all the while hugging himself. I silently sobbed with him. There he was, the love of my life, the light of my world. Crying, sobbing, cursing me for ruining him. And I couldn't do anything about it. I considered exiting the stall, but decided against it when I felt Yukina's soft ki come into the room. She walked to him and assumable hugged him. I heard him cry harder, which told me she was holding him. I listened intently.

"Hiei..." She whispered as if not sure what to say. He sniffed and fell silent for a moment. He then was the next to speak. "...Yukina...I don't...get it...(sniff)(sob) Why would he do this? If he loved me so much, why didn't he tell (sob) me sooner? Why did he wait till now! (sob) He-he-he could have told me any one of the times we spoke before today! I would have been happier if he would have told me YESTERDAY...But no! He'd rather wait and...and..." he trailed off. "And ruin the wedding you never wanted to be a part of?" She finished for him softly, as if talking through my lips.

I heard his silence, sensed his shock. But then his understanding. "...Yes..." he answered. "Hiei, he was fallowing his heart. I may be as people call it 'oblivious' to love matters, but I know enough to know that love as string as what Kurama feels for you isn't born over night. How long has he loved you Hiei?" "I don't know..." "Exactly. You know why? Because he was afraid of rejection. He's lived in the human world for 23 years now. His human half was raised to believe that people treat you like a different breed if you admit that you love the same gender as yourself. That sounds bizarre to us, but to the humans it's logical. Maybe he thought you were the same way despite his former up development. Do you know why he risked everything he had to stop your wedding?" "..." "Because he wants you to spend your live with someone you really truly love. It was also his last chance to tell you how he felt. Really, do you think he only loved you after you told him you were getting wed? No. I highly doubt that. So now it's up to you. What happens next?" He was seemingly stunned.

I was now praising Yukina and planning on giving her some kind of reward. Twice now in the same hour I thanked the gods for adding her to the living world. God how I loved that girl! I always have. But you see, I love her the way that Hiei loves Mukuro. The whole point of this story is to prove how in love with Hiei I really am. See my dilemma?

My curiosity provoked me, so I slowly stood up on the toilet seat and watched Hiei bury his face into her shoulder. I seen the blood on his knuckles that dribbled down his arm, staining the white dress shirt he was wearing. (he had taken the jacket part off) I looked around. Creators were in the wall he was half leaning on in the corner of the room; several severe fractures and blood stains on the mirror. I snapped my attention back to them when I felt Yukina's energy expose itself to see she was healing his knuckles.

She hugged him again when she was done, rocking him lovingly like a small child. "What...should I do?" he sniffed. "Well, you can either move on with your life and finish the wedding, living with the fact that you banished the one whom admires you so from ever interacting with you again. Or," He looked up at her, beckoning her to continue. "You can go apologize before he---" Something dawned on her. She stood quickly, skillfully (though she didn't mean to) pulling Hiei up with her. Tear gems littered the floor. Hiei was more than confused. I sank slightly, but held my ground. They were focusing on each other's eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" She grabbed him by his biceps. "Hiei! What if he commits suicide?" His eyes grew wide with sudden understanding and regret. Without a word he went for the door. I spoke to her telepathically, saying only her name. She looked quickly where she felt it came from, looking right at me. She smiled and I hid once again. I heard her leave the bathroom and come back, dragging a complaining Hiei with her. "No. Decide now. You told him to step out of your life. If you really are in love with Mukuro, you'll abide to that and not interfere. But if you agree with him and take his advice, forget what you said and demolish the ban. Who do you choose? Kurama or Mukuro?" "..." silence. (Un beknowest to Kurama and Hiei, Mukuro steps into the bathroom and leans against the wall after seeing what was going on. Yukina seen her, but only nodded. 'Maybe it would be better if she heard this too.' she thought)

"..." "Hiei!" "Kurama!" "And why do you choose Kurama?" She asked. "Because...I love him too...I'm in love with Kurama..." He said quietly. I hid my face again in silent tears of joy. Yukina has now graduated to a "Level 3" reward. "Then look no farther Hiei. Your soul mate awaits you." She said. I heard the door squeak a moment later as it opened. I felt his eyes on me. "K...Kurama?" He spoke. I softly looked up at him, a smile on my face.

I practically 'glomped' him, nearly throwing us on the floor. It did send us out of the stall though. I hugged his neck and shoulders tightly, clinging to him as tight as I could without hurting him. He quickly hugged me back, just as tight. "I love you, Kurama." He said. I buried my face in his hair, crying happily. "I love you too, Hiei!" I said shakily. We heard an amused 'hmm' by the door. We separated quickly to see Mukuro with Yukina next to her. She smiled and nodded what seemed like approval. I was bewildered. "Mukuro...I-" Hiei began. She shook her head 'no', with a gentle smile on her face.

"No Hiei. I don't need an explanation." She came to him and hugged him tightly. She looked at me. "Do you commit your love and devotion to him for the rest of eternity?" I shook my head 'yes'. She smiled and looked down at Hiei. "Have a very happy life with him, OK Hiei?" She said surprisingly. He looked up at her in shock. She looked at me again, still hugging Hiei. He could only hug her back. "If I find out later that you've hurt him, you'll be a dead fox in a matter of seconds." She said sternly.

Hiei and I both smiled at her in thanks. She released him and turned towards the door. "Don't be afraid to visit every once in a while, Hiei. I don't want this to be the last time we see each other." She said and didn't' even wait for an answer. Yukina fallowed her out the door. Hiei looked back at me, a wide grin on his face. I've never seen such a heartfelt smile. I smiled back at him. "I'm not sure exactly what just happened between her and I; but I'm glad it did." he said softly, coming fore ward and hugging me again. I held him in my arms like I've always wanted to. "Me too." I said. He smiled up at me.

OoOoOoOoO

I hope everyone liked that. There's the conclusion to the wedding. Alright kiddos! One more chapter to go! So now I'm gonna start taking votes ahead of time. Who thinks I should make a LEMON sequil to this story? Who thinks I should make a NON lemon sequil for this story? Who thinks I shouldn't bother making a sequlil at all? lol. "XX" many reviews before I update peoples! I love you who review!


	6. At the End

OhhhhK! Yeah...here's the final installment to My Love, My Light! First and foremost, I must apologize to everyone reading this story. I'm so SOOOO very sorry that it took me so long to update! ((cries)) My life got in the way and I eventually lost my motivation to continue. But I finally, FINALLY after so long got around to finish! ((bows)) Gomen!! I apologize from the bottom of my heart to those of you who were really into this fic! To those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, consider yourself blessed! And also, sorry if this chapter is kinda boring. It's mostly to be conclusive... Still. Interesting to me, though. Enjoy! (Please!)

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own Mina, though.

So, with out further ado...

AT THE END

OoOoOoO

Hiei and I have been more than happy as of late. Boy for all of last month's depression, I'm surprised I can be this happy. That's just the effect Hiei has on me, and apparently, the effect I have on him. As it turns out, Hiei has loved me pretty well since I've loved him. That'd be why it was so hard for him to ask me to be his best man to begin with.

Hmm. Let's see...So many things to tell, but I just don't know where to start. Ok, here's a good one. I'm sure you're wondering what was up with Mukuro's decision to just step down. Well, Hiei investigated. It turns out I was wrong. ((GASP!)) She wasn't really in love with Hiei as she pretended to be. It's not that she doesn't love him, because she does. But, well, there were a few factors. First, she was really in love with someone else too; Kiren, her previous heir. But he showed no signs of interest, so she didn't take action. Second, legally givin her rank, the law states that if she marries, she is to marry someone of equal rank or her chosen heir (if it wasn't her child of coarse). The heir having to be of opposite sex and having the rank "heir" for three or more years.

This law left her with two choices: Yomi or Hiei. She chose Hiei, to Yomi's dismay. If she were to "take action" to be with Kiren, she would have to remove Hiei from the heir slot, and give it back to Kiren, who had been heir before for over 500 years. But given that he showed no interest, she kept Hiei in the heir slot for the sake of her land. If something were to happen to her, Hiei would make a much better Lord than Kiren, having both brains and brawn to boot. Kiren was more of a "do it by force" kind of person. So if she were to marry him, she figured that she would be the brains and he would be the brawns, and their child could be the heir, whom which she would make sure had a perfect blend of both.

So now that I got Hiei to move in with me, his days as heir are over, giving Mukuro a good excuse to put her "brain and brawn" plan into action. Kiren happily took up the heir position once again. Now, the cool thing about her story, is that Kiren easily and very, VERY willingly took her up on her marriage proposal. Love kinda sucks in that manner, ya know? Reflecting back on all the love that's happened in this tale, I've learned something. So often do people fumble around in the darkness of loneliness. Not often enough do people end up with the ones they really love. And the reason? Too often are people too shy to confess their feelings. Hey, lookie there, there's a moral to the story...

Anyway, as for Hiei's and my future. We've decided that the in the city where my apartment is located is not the right place for us. Sure, it was fine for me to begin with, but I'm growing tired of city life. So much noise at every hour, too many pedestrians with their dogs that want to mark my territory (as small as it is...) and too many elderly neighbors on one side that get pissed when people mate with thier partners after 9:00 p.m. That in itself is enough to move, is it not? (Hiei and I tend to ignore them) And on the other side? You don't want to know. So we're planing to move on. We want to move to the country together, where there's less noise makers and no one to tell us we can't mate. We're true mates now. We've decide, 'Hell with buying a house, let' build one!'

It's a huge project. We've gotten everyone in on it. We were going to buy a plot of land somewhere close to Genkai's, but she wouldn't have it. She allowed us to build on her property anywhere we wanted, she even showed us a nice place to do so that's close enough but not too close to her temple (the trees hide it from view, to give you an idea) and also, is a decent walking distance from the ocean. The best part: Free of charge. She says it'll be nice to have us living here, after all, she purchased this portion of land to be a demon safe haven. We have to pay for our own utilities, though. That's fine with me. She saved us so much money on land that she practically did pay our utilities. For a while, anyway.

So here we are, building our 'dream home' that Hiei and I designed together. It's a beautiful design and I'm glad to see it coming together so nicely. I'm surprised, actually. After all that time that Hiei spent in a mobile beetle, he didn't want anything dungeon themed. So I'm actually relieved, too.

Hiei seems to be enjoying himself as well as everyone else that's helping us. They absolutely would not accept payment. Except we have to help them when it comes time to build their dream houses. I can only smile and agree gratefully. This would not be possible if it were not for everyone's participation. The girls are mostly trying to stay out of our way because they haven't worked on these sorts of things before. So they've decided that they will support us by running our errands and keeping us fed. They also did the handy work on the stepping stone pathway that leads you from Genkai's temple to our lovely utopia. (Which is a hard task in itself.) After the initial carpentry is done, we call in a professional safety inspector and get the thumbs up to begin work on the finish carpentry. When that's all said and done and the house is completely built, the girls finish the walkway and help us paint our house. Move the furniture in and connect the utilities and...WE'RE DONE!

So now, Hiei and I live in a very beautiful two-story pagoda style house, with a modern twist to it. It even has a rock and flower garden for a short distance on either side of our beautiful handmade stone walkway that the girls made for us. I told them I wanted the gardens, so they came up with a design to put there themselves. They did an excellent job, I'm very impressed with their work and proud of them too. Hiei also enjoy spending time in the garden. The girls were excited to get the commission. Decorating's their strong suit where us guys were lacking a little more. So we all had our equal share of things to do. There's plenty of yard space surrounding our home before it cuts into lush forestry that serves as hiking ground (if you go the right directions) or another peaceful alternative for meditation grounds.

We are extremely happy here, together. We get visited often by our friends during the day. Not every day, but often none the less. We believe that they are just as proud of our home as we are, so they like to come and see it. They don't mind at all that Hiei and I made it together as a couple. They say it doesn't bother them at all because we're the same exact people as we were before, only we're happy now, which I considered very insightful.

At night, Hiei and I no longer hold back. We scream and moan as loud as we want, without a care or worrying that someone will hear us. We dance like this all night and wake up naked in each other's arms the next morning. Then, more often then not, do it all again that night.

Altogether, it's a beautiful lifestyle. Yes, I do have to work an 8 hour shift at the flower shop, having inherited ownership of it I make a good amount of money. Bills don't pay themselves. But at least I don't have to pay rent, eh? But since I'm the owner of the shop, I don't have to give my life away to it. I work 3 days a week in shop, one at home to manage. So I do get to spend plenty of time with Hiei.

Right at this very moment, I'm on my way home from a long day with my human family.

I left yesterday, around noon. I did enjoy my stay with my mother and step father, and my step brother's grown to be a fine man. We all went to a family reunion, and I spent the night with my mom instead of going home. I spent the night away from my love.

So now it's late again, the cause being that I spent today with my mother, I've spent two days away from Hiei. It may sound pathetic, but I miss him terribly. I'm so in love with him that I can't manage two days without his presence? It only made me even more excited to get home, though.

So when I do get home, it's the human equivalent of around 9:00, p.m. of coarse. "I'm home!" I yell happily as I come in the door. The kitchen light is on, but not a single other light in the house. Strange...Hiei shouldn't be in bed yet... it's only 9 o'clock... I'm curious, now. I hang up my jacket and go for the kitchen. "Hiei...? Are you here...?"

I say tentatively. My words echo shallowly off the walls. Before I get there, Hiei comes to the door with his fingers pressed to his lips. "Shh, not so loud! I'm right here." He whispered. Relief suddenly washed over me with his appearance. He came to me, embracing me tightly. This is normal of him, from when I come home from work. So I momentarily ignored his previous odd behavior. Though he usually nearly knocks me over when he hugs me, he comes at me so fast. But not this time...he was slow and quiet. I savored the gesture anyway, reveling in the satisfaction that I was finally alone with him once again. I kissed his forehead and moved to his ear. I whispered sweetly to him as he snuggled into my arms. "I've missed you, my love." I kissed him some more as he smiled and replied that he had missed me even more. I love these moments with him. So gentle, so soft.

I kissed his cheek and up his jawline. I was beginning to become aroused again, so I wasn't going to waste any time. I nibbled on his ear once I reached it, and kissed the soft flesh that existed behind it. He let out a soft, playful giggle as a response. This only encouraged me. I walked him to the couch and sat him down. With his back against the armrest and his legs stretched out on the cushions, I slowly crawled on top of him. He smiled seductively at me in our brief moment of eye contact, and allowed me to continue. I pursued his neck this time, removing his white scarf and kissing him at the base. Right where I bit him that first time. I smiled at the memory and nip at the mark, earning a soft groan from Hiei. He bares his neck to me to give me better access and runs his fingers through my hair in a lover's fashion. I kiss my way up the soft flesh of his neck. I linger for a moment with my lips just under his jaw line. I feel his pulse, his blood quickly rushing through the great vein that keeps him alive. It would be so easy to kill him should I so desire. I condemned the thought. No, just because I would have the physical opportunity, that does not mean it would be easy in the emotional sense of the word. I would never, EVER do such a thing. For killing him would surely kill me too. It shows only how much he trust me. Ultimately, how much he loved me.

I kiss the tender skin and move on to his lips. Our tongues intertwine with the familiar game, and I press my body against the center of his spread legs even harder. Its when the moaning began that we were interrupted. I was thoroughly surprised when a sudden, shrill cry echoed from the kitchen. We both jumped and looked directly at the doorway. After the initial scream, the sound continued to be a more soft crying sound, that of sobbing and whimpering. In fact it sounded like...I turned back to my partner with a cocked eyebrow, waiting for him to hopefully explain the matter. I was greeted with the sight of a weak smile, his head shrunk into his shoulders as if almost ashamed.

He stood and coughed to clear his throat. Weakly he said, "That...uhh..that would...be..."

"A baby?" I helped him. He childishly fiddled with his fingers and looked at his feet as if he'd done something wrong. "...yeah...it's a baby.." He walked away to the kitchen. Slowly the crying came to a stop. As much as I wanted to see Hiei cradling a baby to gently comfort it, I was so shocked that I could merely sit on the couch in disbelief. Since when do we have a baby?

So Hiei came back into the living room with said baby now asleep in his arms. He sat down again in his former spot on the couch. "I..." He trailed off, as if he didn't know where to start. I fell in love instantly. I moved closer to get a better look at the young life that Hiei held in his arms. I looked up at him so he could finish. But he was fascinated by the gentle breathing of the small creature before him. Then the worst case scenario crossed my mind. "Hiei...Where did you get this baby?" I whispered harshly. I hope to God he didn't kidnap it... He looked at me with surprise at the harsh tone in my voice. "I...I found her..." He said softly. "Found?" I felt relief, but confusion. "Where did you find her?" "She was left in the forest, Kurama...All by herself. She was naked and hurt and...well I...I couldn't just leave her there..." He answered. "In the forest? Our forest?" "Yeah. Just out back there. Not too far from home, either. I was hiking around, exploring when I heard her crying. When I found her...she was...Oh Kurama. You're not mad at me are you?" he asked, his voice laced with worry as he looked up at me.

I couldn't help myself. I sighed and smiled gently at him, caressing his cheek. "No, no Hiei, I'm not mad at you." Relief washed over his features. I looked back down at the baby girl before us. She wasn't exactly BABY baby. She must have been around 11-12 months old. "If she was in this forest...does that mean she's not a human? Most humans don't stray out here into the forest..." I wondered out loud. Hiei then began to unwrap the blanket around her to show me that she was in fact, not human. "She has a tail, and look." He moved her hair to show me elf-like pointy ears. Her tail wasn't that of a fox or a cat though. It was scale covered, dragon like, I would say, judging by the eye shaped flesh attached on the end.

I looked back to Hiei. "So what now?" What do we do now? It's obvious that she had been abandoned, and we can't take her to a human shelter..."After I brought her home...I got to thinking. Kurama, you and I can't have a child together of our own...So I was thinking...that maybe..." I seen easily where he was going with this. He had a good point. I always did want a little boy or girl...looks like I get a girl. "Can...can we keep her?" he asked shyly. I laughed. I couldn't help but think of when a small child brings home a stray puppy. I kissed him briefly on the lips. "Yes." "Really? You mean it?!" He asked excitedly. I laughed again. He smiled happily as I pulled him in for a hug. "Of coarse." I kiss his temple. "We'll raise her as if she were our own." I say into his hair. He wraps her back up and passes her gently to me. I hold her tenderly and look back to Hiei. His eyes are glowing and he has a graceful smile across his lips as he looks down at her in my arms. It's already as if he's a proud father. She's a magical being to him, this...this..."Hiei, what do you want to name her?" I asked. He looked to me as if he'd never considered the fact. "You want me to name her?" "Yes."I smiled. "You found her, you name her." It's apparent that he never thought he would be put in this position at any point in his life.

He closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Mina." He said after a long, thoughtful pause.

Mina, meaning strong-willed warrior. It also means south... None the less, it's a beautiful name.

I smiled in agreement. "Mina is a beautiful name. Mina, our daughter." I turned to the awakening little girl. "Welcome to our family, Mina." She giggled, as if she understood what I had said. I looked at Hiei, pulled him close and looked back down to our new daughter. The three of us snuggled together, me, Mina, and my love. My new family. My new life.

OoOoOoO

THE END

OoOoOoO

There, that sets ya up for the sequel. After all, it can't be just about lemons, right? Well, I think it's a sweet note to end this rather depressing fanfic on. So, I hope you've enjoyed! I'm drawing pictures for this fic, so if your interested, check back in a while on my profile and you'll see a link that will take you to see them! Yay illustrations! I'm making them right after this, so there will be something. Oh, and by the way, if you want to find out what your name means and it's origin, tell me in a review and I will send you the site to do it at. (Not to be spiteful. does not upload links or site names for some reason...) That's what I did with Mina...lol. Funny how Kurama just pulls it outta his head, right? Anyway, WOOT! YAY TO MY FIRST COMPLETED FANFIC!!! ((throws confetti at everyone)) Please please review! The votes have decided: Sequel will have lemons in it!

Ja!

Karen Kasai


End file.
